warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Thunderstar/PR
Personality and traits :Thunderstar is a tough, compassionate and strong-willed tom with a natural skill for leadership and a strong sense of morality. Relationships Gray Wing :Gray Wing takes Thunder in as a kit when his father rejects him, and is his primary caretaker in his youth. Thunder cares for Gray Wing and looks up to him, but when he grows up and Clear Sky decides to accept him, he leaves Gray Wing to be with his father. However, he soon realizes his father’s true nature of discarding the weak, and leaves Clear Sky’s group for Gray Wing’s. Gray Wing gladly takes Thunder in once more, and Thunder knows that Gray Wing would take care of him better than his father ever could. But, Thunder eventually leaves Gray Wing to start his own group in the forest, though he misses his caretaker. Skystar :Clear Sky rejects Thunder as a kit, but when Thunder grows big and strong, he decides to let Thunder join his group. Thunder yearns to be with his father in the forest, and gladly joins. However, while he is with him, his father constantly berates Thunder for not getting everything right on the first try. Thunder is eventually fed up with his father, and when Clear Sky orders him to lead a sick cat named Frost out of the group to die, Thunder instead abandons his father and he and Frost join Gray Wing’s group. Much later, when all the cats are deciding which group to join, Thunder hesitantly chooses Clear Sky’s group, thinking that he could help his father lead. However, Clear Sky proves not to have changed much, and Thunder leaves again to create his own group in the forest. Many cats leave Clear Sky to join him, and the two leaders become rivals. Eventually, both are given nine lives and become the founders of their own Clans, ThunderClan and SkyClan. Lightning Tail :Lightning Tail was one of Thunder’s foster siblings, and is named after how he follows Thunder around. They grow up and become best friends, and when Thunder creates his own group, Lightning Tail joins him and eventually becomes deputy of ThunderClan. Thunderstar relies on his loyal deputy for support, and is devastated when he is killed by dogs. He doesn’t know what to do without Lightning Tail, but eventually gets over his grief, and appoints Owl Eyes as his new deputy. Storm :Thunder didn’t know his mother very well, as she died soon after he was born. However, she does appear in the aftermath of the Great Battle. Star Flower :Thunder was the first one to fall in love with Star Flower, charmed by her promises and beauty. However, she betrays him by helping her father One Eye’s rogues fight against the Clans. Thunder is heartbroken, but eventually suppresses his affection for her and burns down their bridges. Violet Dawn :Thunder first meets Violet when she is a member of Slash's group. He admires how she is rebelling against her leader, and determines to help the beautiful she-cat escape. He saves her from having to become Slash’s mate, and she becomes Thunder’s mate instead. They love each other, and Thunderstar is protective of Violet Dawn, even more so when she becomes pregnant with his kits. Violet Dawn worries for her mate when he loses lives, and Thunderstar makes sure that his mate safe. Sleek Fur, Lightning Stripe, Shell Claw and Feather Ear :Thunderstar loves his mate’s kits as soon as they are born, and he and Violet Dawn name them together. Thunderstar names Lightning Stripe after Lightning Tail, and Sleek Fur after the softness of the kit’s pelt. Notes and references Category:Personality and relationships pages